Robert Davidson/Relationships
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} Imogen Parker Imogen is probably Robert's oldest friend, and the two have a strong if quiet friendship with each other, uniting in both being nerds. Before Layla's arrival, Imogen considered him her best and only friend, and the two had an arrangement where Imogen would copy off Robert due to struggling in class. Since then their friendship has only strengthened, and while Imogen has begun a relationship with Layla this does not appear to have affected their friendship whatsoever, with it probably being the most-consistent relationship that either of them have. Imogen has consistently offered to heal Robert whenever he got injured and was horrified when she nearly killed him twice - first with the "blood snake" and secondly with a failed healing potion - which caused her to fall into somewhat of a personal crisis. Robert's forgiveness helped end this, though Imogen was perplexed at this and considered Robert a much better person than herself. Imogen was especially excited when Robert agreed to concede that magic was real and especially excited on learning that Robert had cast a spell. Barnaby Crimp/Barnaby Davidson Initially, Barnaby and Robert did not interact much, as Barnaby was a jock and Robert a nerd, with Barnaby jokingly stating that it would be bad for his image if they were seen interacting. Nonetheless, the two formed a strong friendship as the two males of the group, becoming good mates. Despite Barnaby being revealed as a Drox, Robert was particularly accepting of this and did not immediately leap to potentially having to kill Barnaby like Layla or Imogen. This would be tragically reversed, however, when Robert's father arrived and it was revealed to Robert that he was Layla's new Watcher. It was revealed to Robert that Robert's mother, Alice, had been killed by a Drox, leaeding Robert to immediately fear that Barnaby was involved in his mother's death. This all came to a head on Christmas Eve, 1997, when at the Parkers' village Robert confronted Barnaby in the snow. There a similarly emotional Barnaby revealed that he had been in the pack that had killed Robert's mother, and that he had cornered Alice Davidson. Barnaby pleaded to say that he could not completely recall what could happen next, but did not kill her. He could, however, not say that Alice's death was quick. With Imogen and Layla's help, Robert eventually came around to accept Barnaby, choosing to not reveal his Drox nature or his involvement in Alice's death to his father. Eventually Robert found out through his book that Barnaby was his twin brother, taken away at birth by the Drox, and while Barnaby did not immediately accept this, Robert was unrelenting in trying to prove it. Furthermore, he was unrelenting in making sure that no harm came to Barnaby, also standing in front of Barnaby when his father realised the truth. With the new year Barnaby and Robert are adjusting to being brothers and now share a dorm. Layla Smith Layla has never really held Robert's weediness against him, and while the Slayer's protective nature runs strong concerning all of her friends, it is perhaps the strongest in dangerous situations with Robert, as he is the physically weakest member of the group and most dependent on his items for self-defence. Regardless, she has never really held it against him. James James and Robert never really interacted that much, not compared to James and the others, but the two quietly cultivated respect for eachother, helped by the fact that Robert never really made fun of James or was glib about his condition. Robert took James' death hard like the rest of his friends, and this was especially poignant as Robert felt himself responsible for the delivery of the SA80 that was used to kill James, a result of his own machinations. Afterwards, Robert attempted to contact James in heaven without his friends' knowledge or approval. While this was undoubtedly an act driven by guilt and friendship towards James, unlike the rest of his friends - who wanted instinctively to bring James back - Robert wanted to reduce the risk to James and to hear out James' thoughts before forcing him back, an act that landed him in hot water with the rest of his friends. George Davidson Amongst a circle of friends with family issues the affection between George and Robert Davidson has remained a constant. Despite whatever troubles, they have always tried to look after eachother and show concern for each other. George showed up in Little Rosewater after Robert had consistently ended up in hospital, this undoubtedly affecting his decision to become a Watcher again despite wishing not to. George clearly showed affection for Robert from the start and Robert reciprocated it, though this was affected when Robert's friends told him that George was Layla's Watcher. Robert may have initially felt betrayed by George withholding this information from him, and the information about Alice Davidson's death, but eventually came to forgive his father for it as he recognised that his father wanted to keep him safe. George was similarly worried about Robert becoming involved with Layla and demon hutning, but didn't want his grades to be affected or him to be hurt. Regardless, George stated that he would not attempt to use his relationship with Robert as leverage on Layla. George eventually accepted Barnaby as his lost son, but only after proof and Robert's support for Barnaby, and the three became a rather odd, disjointed family. With the arrival of Bur'nakk, George became devoted to the Drox's death, to the point where Robert beseeched his father to take care of himself so that the three Davidsons could be a family again. George was knocked unconscious in the ensuing fight, which led Robert to unleash hell upon the Drox, killing Bur'nakk once and for all. Afterwards, Robert was deeply affected by his father's hospitalisation and suffered in his exams, to his father's concern. Violet Robert and Violet have a complicated relationship, to say the least. While Violet has never really displayed a constant attraction to Robert (aside from one instance where she was in his room), their relationship has always fluctuated, to say the least, not helped by missteps on both parts. Recently, spanners have been thrown into their acquaintanceship due to Robert inadvertently convincing that "an eye for an eye" was a reasonable principle, and Robert grabbing Violet's Book of the Library of Fates Told from her after they escaped from the Library, to prevent her from doing anything stupid with it. Janet Despite being fellow science nerds Janet and Robert largely kept to themselves, though it is implied that Janet had feelings for Robert long before Robert realised it. Robert's own feelings began to increase after Janet was revealed to also be a superscientist after the fight at the Greater Rosewater History Museum with the golem. As his feelings grew, however, Janet was drained by Penemue, which caused Robert anguish, and he was relieved to find out that after Penemue's death that Janet had regained her intellect again. After the death of James and Mr. Miller, Robert was hospitalised again and attempted to ask Janet to join the group, but Janet reluctantly turned him down after thanking him profusely for helping her out, saying that she'd always owe him and his friends for that, and that if he needed her help then she'd be willing to assist him. Before she left, she kissed him. Later, it transpired that Janet still held feelings for Robert, and felt guilty that she turned him down and didn't have the courage to ask him out, revealing this to him in a Valentine's card signed as "J". Although this might have been the machinations of Violet trying to set up the two. Others Edward Miller Mr. Miller probably considered Robert one of his best students, and definitely appreciated his eagerness and knowledge in class. After being turned into a vampire, Miller considered Layla somewhat of a bad influence upon Robert Charity Robert had an accidental run-in with Charity as she searched for Layla, climbing up the pipe outside his dorm room. However, due to him being consumed by other thoughts he quickly told her to go to Layla's room and to go away. Ned Phillips and Brian Phillips Ned, Brian and Robert never really interact. While they consider him a nerd, they have never really messed with him either.